A SU LADO
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Esta iba a ser la primera Navidad que pasaría sin su padre, el ser que lo amó tal y como es de manera incondicional, al que quería más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo y al que nunca le pudo decir cuanto significaba para él. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer con tenerlo de vuelta aunque sea por una noche? Sería capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible incluso para él mismo sin importar el costo.


**A SU LADO**

 **Muy buenos días-noches Fandom de South Park, desde hace mucho tiempo que no hago un fic navideño ¿Verdad? con mi regreso a FF es momento de hacer nuevamente historias para fechas especiales como lo es la Navidad que he hecho desde mis inicios en esta página siendo una tradición que no puedo pasar por alto, y que paradójicamente, otra vez tomo como personaje principal al pobre diablo de Damien quien obviamente es la antítesis de lo que esa fecha representa… o al menos eso es lo que se supone debe ser.**

 **No alargando más la presentación, empecemos. South Park no es mío, sino del dúo maricón conformado por Trey Parker y Matt Stone que continúan negándose a reconocer su relación en secreto para no hacer Canon al Style, pero la historia y cualquier posible OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad o es invitado especial perteneciente a alguien más.**

Nevaba en el pueblo de South Park. Los copos de nieve caían lentamente sumergiendo aún más al poblado en el manto blanco que siempre está presente y que podría contar mil historias si pudiese hablar siendo ahora acompañado por los miles de diversos adornos navideños que presagian la próxima celebración de esa festividad tan importante que solo se da una vez al año en dónde cada una de las personas que la honran deben dejar de lado todo tipo de pensamientos impuros y actos pecaminosos para estar con sus familias y seres queridos festejando como debe ser.

-¡QUÍTENSE DEL CAMINO, PENDEJOS! ¡Nada evitará que le compre un hermoso abierto de piel a mi esposa!- Randy conducía su camioneta a toda velocidad por las calles casi atropellando a más de un transeúnte o esquivando por poco a otros vehículos al dirigirse al centro comercial que estaba abarrotado de gente que estaban por tumbar las puertas para poder ingresar.

-Tuve todo un puto año para tener listo el regalo de antemano, ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre dejarlo a último momento?!- como si fuese un ariete, se dispuso a usar su medio de transporte para tirar las puertas al acelerar y tocar el claxon para que las personas se hiciesen a un lado.

-¡PRANK!- y justo a tiempo porque todo el frente de la camioneta se abolló al chocar contra la entrada disparando por todas partes trozos de metal y vidrio expulsando humo del capot y que él se golpease duramente la frente de su cabeza hueca contra el volante.

-¡Está abierto! ¡VAMOS!- no desperdiciando ni un solo segundo, la multitud ingresó para saquear el lugar llevando todo lo que pudiesen cargar y que no estuviera pegado al suelo.

-¡OIGAN, DÉJENME ALGO A MÍ!- sobándose el gran chichón que se le formó, Randy se bajó de su maltratado medio de transporte para ir a batallar contra los demás consumidores y tratar de conseguir más de lo que originalmente tenía pensado obtener.

Pero para los habitantes del pueblo esos valores morales y el verdadero significado de la Navidad queda en segundo plano al enfocarse solamente en lo material tratando por todos los medios posibles de conseguir obsequios literalmente peleándose con uñas y dientes para tenerlos haciendo totalmente lo opuesto a lo que profesa el espíritu de la festividad.

-Cuando no se están todos matando por las rebajas de Viernes Negro lo hacen por la época navideña para conseguir los mejores regalos antes de que se agoten ahora que el centro comercial fue abierto otra vez luego del incidente de Amazon. ¿Esto seguirá así por siempre o qué?- cuestionó Stan viendo ofuscado como su padre tomó una cadena haciéndola girar por encima de su cabeza como un látigo para mantener a raya a otros compradores que querían quedarse con el abrigo que él tenía a mano.

-No se puede cambiar la naturaleza de la humanidad, Stan. El deseo por tener siempre lo mejor sin el costo y sin tomar en cuenta a los demás es algo intrínseco que todos los humanos tenemos que jamás se nos podrá quitar- le respondió Kenny con indiferencia aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa por ver como se pelean como si sus vidas estuvieran en juego (Aunque para más de uno esto es verdad)

-Exacto. Hemos tratado de hacer recapacitar a todas esas personas un montón de veces sin éxito alguno. No vamos a desperdiciar tiempo valioso en librar una lucha perdida- en circunstancias normales Kyle tomaría nuevamente el papel de "La voz de la razón" para solucionar el problema y de que las personas del pueblo dejasen de actuar más idiotas de lo que ya son, pero debido a que últimamente cada vez que trata de arreglar el problema solo lo termina empeorando, esta vez decidió mantener la boca cerrada y no meter la mano.

-¡JAJAJAJA! En serio esa puta sí que es estúpida para haberse suicidado solo por descubrir que su esposo la ha estado engañando con un hombre- totalmente ajeno a la charla, Cartman chateaba por medio de su celular teniendo puesto encima de la cabeza la Buda Box, siendo en realidad una caja de cartón, en dónde tenía total privacidad al estar apartado del mundo exterior.

-Antes me quejaba de que al tener siempre esa mierda puesta no hacía un carajo y no prestaba atención a lo que le decíamos, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, es una bendición porque así tiene su mente ocupada y no empieza a decir y hacer la misma mierda de siempre- al judío le encantaba este raro periodo de paz en donde el culón ya no está ofendiéndolo cada cinco segundos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vamos hacer para Navidad?- quiso saber el rubio comenzando a caminar al alejarse del lugar de los hechos porque nada podrían hacer para evitar otra de las tantas calamidades aberrantes que su hogar ha visto y que seguirá viendo durante mucho tiempo más.

-Diría que lo de siempre, pero como ahora vivo en una puta granja hierba, será una gran cagada que ni todos los regalos del mundo podría mejorar- era como si a cada segundo Stan odiase más y más a su padre por cada una de las decisiones contraproducentes que toma.

-Ya somos dos. ¿Y tú, Kyle? ¿Te mantendrás apartado de todo celebrando únicamente el Hanuka o harás otra cosa para variar?- el de pelo rojo como el fuego soltó un bramido.

-El Hanuka para nosotros ya pasó, el problema es que de nuevo voy a tener de visita a mi soso e insoportable primo. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer tal castigo?- los tres posaron de inmediato su vista en el culo gordo esperando alguno de sus típicos comentarios antisemitas de su parte pero continuaba metido en su mundo no prestan atención -a decir verdad… este es el mejor regalo que yo podría recibir por estas fiestas- expulsó un suspiro complacido como si hubiese alcanzado la paz interior y estuviese flotando entre las nubes.

-Mínimo esta es la parte en la que ocurre una de esas tantas calamidades que nos arruina el momento y debemos hacer hasta imposible para ponerle un alto- dejaron de caminar y vieron todo a su alrededor esperando que pasase un imprevisto, pero lo único que recibieron fue el sonido del viento helado y el grito de las personas que seguían peleándose en el centro comercial a la lejanía -sí que es raro… en los viejos tiempos por obligación debía pasar algo que nos metiese en una loca aventura navideña. ¿Será que con el tiempo habremos perdido el toque?

-Más bien es como si a alguien se les acabasen las ideas para crear nuevas y disparatadas situaciones para nosotros relacionadas con estas fechas. Lo que es un alivio para todos porque con lo ocurrido últimamente, en especial con lo del Hombre Oso Cerdo, ya hemos tenido demasiado- era un muy necesitado aire fresco que necesitaban.

-¡OIGAN, CHICOS!- intervino sorpresivamente el panzón al fin quitándose la caja de encima de la cabeza -¡No van a creer las últimas noticias! Resulta que los gnomos que trabajan para Santa Claus en el Polo Norte se pusieron en huelga al igual que los empleados de Amazon negándose a seguir creando los regalos que todos los niños del mundo piden. ¡NO NOS VAN A DEJAR NADA DEBAJO DE NUESTROS ÁRBOLES ESTA NAVIDAD!- los cuatro compartieron la misma expresión de shock.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Bueno, ya saben que hacer chicos- de un bolsillo Stan sacó una botella de licor y le dio un sorbo -a resolver como de costumbre el problema en turno que nos concierne a todos y evitar que se formen nuevamente montañas de cadáveres.

-¡Y DEBEMOS HACERLO RÁPIDO! No soportaría pasar otra navidad sin obsequios como ocurrió cuando tuvimos que ir a Canadá para ayudar a este inmundo judío a recuperar al consolador con patas que tiene como hermano- acabando con la paz interior que el pelirrojo había obtenido, guardó su celular ya no teniendo algo que distrajera su mente tan podrida.

Alejándose de los cuatro chicos que han protagonizado las situaciones más locas que se puedan imaginar, el centro de atención era un niño solitario de cabello y ropas tan negras como el ébano, piel casi tan blanca como la que estaba a su alrededor y curiosos ojos rojos como la sangre que radiaban una gran tristeza e ira al estar fijos en el piso viendo las pequeñas rocas que pateaba sin entusiasmo alguno manteniéndose también al margen de lo que pasaba tanto en el pueblo como en el resto del mundo.

Solo que en su caso, era por estar metido profundamente en sus pensamientos. Era Damien Thorne, hijo del Demonio y heredero al trono del Infierno cuya labor es tentar a las personas para que caigan en la tentación y hacer sufrir a los que terminan en sus dominios aplicándoles castigos que se merecen por todos los actos nefastos que han cometido en vida.

Al menos se supone que es lo que debe hacer porque ahora mismo se encontraba con los ánimos totalmente caídos no teniendo deseo alguno de ejercer su diabólica labor. No era porque ahora se encontraba en una época en la que lo afecta de manera negativa al ser la antítesis de todo lo que él representa, sino que el motivo de su mal humor era algo mucho más grave:

La muerte de su padre, el mismísimo Demonio.

Cuando la noticia del deceso del rey del inframundo recorrió hasta el último rincón del mundo, ninguno de sus esbirros podía creer que su mariposón y no tan despiadado líder fue asesinado por el Hombre Oso Cerdo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en un intento por detener su ola de destrucción y muerte desmedida y que su alma inmortal ascendió al Cielo por haber dado su vida por una causa noble y justa yendo en contra de su naturaleza malvada y ruin; algo sin precedentes que jamás pudieron haber visualizado.

Era al niño de pelo negro al que le cayó como yunque esa noticia. Aunque siempre detesto que su colorado progenitor no fuese el ser tan malévolo como todo el mundo daba por hecho que era llegando a ser incluso más humano que varias de las almas malignas que terminaban en sus dominios y hasta un completo homosexual pasivo que tuvo como novio al propio Saddam Hussein, en realidad lo quería mucho, y en mayor o menor medida, disfrutaba de los cariños y muestras de amor paternal que recibía de su parte aún por más melosos que estos fuesen.

Por lo que al igual que un niño normal, recibir la noticia de que su padre murió quedando fuera de su alcance era algo que lo devastó por completo y peor aún al haber ocurrido en época navideña en dónde se supone debe gozarse en compañía de sus seres queridos, y como no tiene más familia, también experimentaba un profundo sentimiento de soledad y abandono que lo pone de un humor peor del que suele tener por estas fechas.

Cuando vagaba como alma errante sin rumbo fijo y alzaba ocasionalmente la cabeza veía como otros niños jugaban alegremente con sus padres en la nieve su expresión se volvió una combinación de envidia porque ellos pueden divertirse con sus progenitores de ira porque le molestaba ver como otros eran felices mientras que él estaba hundida en la miseria absoluta y de dolor porque jamás podrá pasar otra vez por ese tipo de escenarios con su papá.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de prenderles fuego o tirarles un maleficio encima con el propósito de sentirse mejor consigo mismo al ver el sufrimiento de los demás, pero estaban tan decaído que ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacer cosas de ese estilo y se limitó a bufar comenzando a murmurar varias palabrotas molesto tanto por la situación actual como el hecho de que su padre se haya ido a sacrificar del modo en que lo hizo.

¿Por qué el ser que debe representar todo lo malo que existe decidió dar su vida para salvar a un pueblo en dónde han ocurrido cosas de lo más aterradoras? ¿Qué fue lo que lo impulsó a tomar tal decisión? ¿Por no permitir que otro ser infernal le robe la batuta y lo desplace a segundo plano como el señor de la maldad? ¿O porque en su interior nació un sentimiento de responsabilidad de proteger a los que en algún momento trató de tentar y quiso retribuirlos de alguna forma?

Estás y más preguntas rondaban por su mente y pesaban en su ya muy maltratado corazón por no lograr encontrarles una respuesta lógica.

-¡HO, HO, HO! ¡Muy feliz Navidad a todos ustedes! ¡HO, HO, HO!- pasó cerca de un tipo vestido de Papá Noel que se encontraba en una esquina vendiendo bastones de dulces -¿Por qué esa cara, niño? ¡SONRÍELE A LA VIDA!- le ofreció uno de esos dulces pero lo ignoró por completo y siguió de largo -ah… cada vez es más difícil tratar de alegrar a todos estos imbéciles desagradecidos que ya ni siquiera son capaces de comprarles dulces a un Santa Claus en la calle. Es como si los ánimos de todos se hubiese ido al drenaje desde que le dieron la patada al Señor Mierda y desde que ese diablo maricón fue asesinado por ese Cerdo Oso Hombre o lo que sea- de su barba postiza sacó una petaca para darle un sorbo.

Una ofensa como esa dirigida al Diablo era algo que no pasó de ser percibido por Damien que se detuvo en seco quedándose totalmente inmóvil en su lugar por unos segundos hasta hacer que su cabeza girase lentamente para atrás, como lo hace su pariente en esa película de miedo que ha aterrado a tantas personas durante años, teniendo literalmente fuego en los ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que acaba de decir?- dejó al descubierto sus filosos colmillos al rugir con un tono de voz digno del príncipe del Pozo de Fuego Eterno pero como estaba algo lejos del tipo este no se percató y siguió saludando a los transeúntes que pasaban cerca con esa falsa alegría.

-Así que quiere que todos estén de buen humor, ¿Eh?- su pequeño cuerpo también giró para quedar derecho con respecto a dónde apunta su cara -tengo la solución para eso…- la idea siniestra que pasó por su infernal mente pudo al fin sacarle una sonrisa.

Con sus poderes demoniacos convirtió la barba falsa del tipo en unos pequeños diablitos que de inmediato comenzaron a rasguñarle la cara sacándole alaridos de dolor y terror al caminar de forma errática intentando quitárselos de encima quedando a mitad de la calle pidiendo ayuda.

No se dio cuenta de que un auto se le acercó pitando varias veces para que se hiciera a un lado pero fue demasiado tarde y fue embestido con fuerza demoledora que lo mandó a volar por el aire y terminase traspasando la vitrina de una tienda de fuegos artificiales quedando muy lastimado.

Haciendo un chasquido de dedos Damien los encendió todos provocando muchas explosiones generándole graves quemaduras y lo remató al hacer que se apegara al cohete más grande que salió disparado hacia arriba traspasando el techo elevándose hasta las nubes terminando en una explosión de luces que iluminaron a todo el poblado.

-Sin dudas esto es más divertido que sabotear la Navidad al incitar a esos estúpidos gnomos a ponerse en huelga- con una pequeña risa macabra se retiró ya sintiéndose mucho mejor.

La gran satisfacción que le dio haber castigado a ese falso Santa Claus muy poco le duró al ver de nuevo como padres e hijos se divertían a lo grande. ¿Para qué vino al pueblo en primer lugar? ¿No estaría mejor en su cálido hogar en dónde tiene incontables almas en pena a quiénes mortificar para así distraer la mente y no seguir pensando en su padre?

Esa no sería una buena opción porque seguiría pensando en él debido a lo que solía hacer en esta época del año. Al Diablo, paradójicamente hablando, le fascinaba la Navidad y cada año adornaba hasta el último rincón del Infierno para celebrarlo con cada uno de sus esbirros y las almas de los condenados en dónde todos y cada uno de ellos la pudiesen festejar libremente dejando de lado la relación de "empleados y clientes" que había entre ellos.

Siempre consideró indigno y hasta humillante que todos decidieran hacerle caso y se prestaran para eso, pero no podía negar que cada vez que se despertaba en la mañana de Navidad bajaba ilusionado por las escaleras de su casa para ver que le dejó su papá bajo el gran árbol decorado. Como por ejemplo un látigo de fuego, un tridente con extremos acerrados, un collar hecho de amuletos malignos, juguetes como peluchitos de My Little Pony, entre muchas otras cosas más que las atesoraba más que nada al venir de su parte.

Pero ya no habrán nunca más celebraciones navideñas en dónde los cantos de los villancicos que opacaban por un día los gritos de agonía de las almas en pena jamás volverán a ser entonados, ni bellos adornos que reducían un poco el tenebroso ambiente que tiene en los demás días del año o intercambio de regalos con los que se demostrasen el cariño mutuo que se tenían unos a otros.

Por lo que el silencio era lo que reinaba ahora en el Hades y nadie tenía los ánimos de seguir con esa tradición, ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de ejercer su labor estando hundidos en una tristeza casi tan grande como la del niño de ojos color sangre siendo los únicos lamentos que se oían ocasionalmente los generados por sus congéneres que no sabían que hacer o como sobrellevar el momento.

Así que no importaba en dónde se encontrase, si en el mundo de los muertos o en el de los vivos, no había nada ni nadie que le pudiera calmar el insoportable dolor y pena que le el espíritu.

¿No había algo con lo que pueda quitarse ese gran dolor de encima? ¿Algún hechizo que le haga sentir mejor y deje de lamentarse a cada segundo? No pareciera que hubiese hechizo en el mundo con el poder suficiente para alegrarlo aunque fuese un poco.

Si tan solo pudiese tener a su padre acompañándolo por lo menos ese día tan especial para festejarlo como lo han hecho desde que tiene memoria, si por lo menos pudiera ver su cara sonriente una vez más al decirle: "¡Feliz Navidad, Dami!" al momento de entregarle un obsequio, si por lo menos pudiera decirle cuanto lo quería de verdad y de que se siente orgulloso de ser su hijo sin importarle sus preferencias sexuales o costumbres amaneradas, tal vez así y solo así dejará de sentirse como el ser más triste y miserable que alguna vez haya existido.

-¡PERMISO, PERMISO, CUIDADO!- oyó los gritos de alguien, y al volver a girar la cabeza para atrás, vio a Butters montado en su lujosa y muy extravagante bicicleta con adornos dorados y plumas de pavo real recorriendo las calles esquivando a duras penas a los que se encontrasen en su camino debido que es muy difícil manejar una bici con tantos elementos estéticos que solo es puro ruido y pocas nueces -¡A UN LADO!- trató de frenar pero su medio de transporte derrapó por la acera recubierta de escarcha hasta chocar con una roca que le hizo volar por los aires dando vueltas pasando justamente encima de Damien hasta chocar contra un montículo de nieve.

-Au… au…- con dificultad se paró sobándose la espalda -¿Y mi bici…?- fue hasta el poco práctico objeto tendido a su lado -que bueno, no se dañó… sin ella no sé cómo podré ganarme a las chicas y restregárselo al odioso de Larry- la tomó y empujó dirigiéndose a un buzón.

-Que pendejo- no prestándole mayor atención, Damien se dispuso a irse pero notó que en el piso había un sobre que decía: "Para Santa Claus" -¿Qué diablos es esto?- la tomó viéndola extrañado.

-¡Mi carta para Santa Claus! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA!- exigió el blondo acercándosele a pasos molestos y apresurados deteniéndose en seco por la endiablada mirada que le dedicó -qui-quise decir que por favor me re-regreses mi carta para Papá Noel- sonrió sudando por los nervios a pesar del frío que los rodeaba.

-¿Le escribiste una carta a ese panzón imbécil? ¿Qué no te has enterado de que los gnomos que tiene como esclavos se pusieron en huelga y no podrán seguir haciendo juguetes?- quiso aprovechar la situación para molestarlo un poco y acabar con sus sueños e ilusiones.

-Oh, sí. Ya me había en-enterado de eso. Me dan tanto pesar todos esos niños y niñas que no recibirán nada este año…- esbozó otra demoniaca sonrisa al verlo triste, con la cabeza gacha y frotándose los nudillos -pero lo que le voy a pedir es algo que no tiene nada que ver con los obsequios- extrañamente se le pasó la angustia y sonrió enormemente.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- no entendía como un niño le pida a San Nicolás algo que no fuese un objeto material como lo han hecho desde que esa fiesta sagrada se volvió un objeto comercial para llenar de dinero los bolsillos de las codiciosas corporaciones.

-Yo no quiero juguetes ni nada de eso, papá ya me dio muchos cuando fue recompensado por Amazon al ser su empleado más fiel, lo que deseo es de lo más fácil de pedir pero es algo de lo más importante en el mundo- arqueó una ceja desconcertado por esas palabras y exigió saber a qué se refería.

-Que mi mamá, papá y yo seguíamos juntos como familia durante muchos años más- contestó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo dejándolo sin palabras porque de entre las cosas que se le ocurrieron jamás pasó esa por su mente.

-Muchas personas del mundo se preocupan tanto por los regalos que van a recibir en Navidad que han olvidado por completo el verdadero significado de ella y las muchas cosas que representa. Estar con la familia para gozar el momento es una de esas cosas porque nada es más importante en el mundo porque ningún regalo es más valioso que el amor que se recibe por parte de tus seres queridos.

-Tal vez en varias ocasiones me castiguen por cosas banales, pero aun así los amo con todo mi corazón porque ellos me aman a mí. Así que lo que quiero pedirle a Santa Claus es que podamos seguir juntos tanto en las buenas como en las malas como una familia feliz- finalizó soltando un suspiro de nostalgia desviando la mirada a la derecha.

El corazón se le oprimió al pelinegro. Nunca antes vio la festividad desde esa perspectiva debido al sabor agridulce que le generaba jamás tomando en cuenta su significado real ni aprovechándola al máximo como se debía al comportarse como lo hacen muchos niños humanos solo queriendo tener ya sus esperados regalos dejando la convivencia con sus seres queridos en segundo plano.

Si tan solo lo hubiese tomado de esa forma desde un inicio, habría valorado como se lo merecían todos esos momentos que pasó junto a su papá y que ahora solo incrementan aún más su amargura y gran tristeza por ya nunca más tener la oportunidad de vivirlo con él.

-O-oye, ¿Estás bien?- dándose cuenta de la grave expresión de angustia que puso, Leopold colocó una mano sobre su hombro consiguiendo que le dedicase otra mirada matadora que casi le hace caer al suelo -¿Me puedes dar mi carta a Santa Claus?- nuevamente sonrió nervioso.

-¿En realidad crees que ese pendejo te va a cumplir ese capricho? De seguro debe estar de lo más desesperado tratando de hallar la forma de hacer que sus duendes vuelvan al trabajo que no tendrá tiempo de leer esta clase de mariconerías- estaba a punto de quemar su valiosa carta.

-Bu-bueno, creo que si lo que le pides a Santa Claus no es un capricho infantil sino a-algo que provenga de lo más profundo de tu corazón se tome la molestia de considerarlo y hacerlo realidad para que seas realmente feliz en ese día tan especial- volvió a explicar poniendo esa cálida sonrisa.

Quiso alegar de nuevo, pero Damien cerró la boca al ponerse a pensar en esas palabras. ¿En serio el hombre de barbas blancas y traje rojo estaría dispuesto conceder deseos que no sean peticiones egoístas e infantiles sino aquello que más anhela el alma del niño o niña que le envíe esa carta? Tal vez incluso ¿Permitir que el alma de su difunto padre lo visite por lo menos una sola vez en Noche Buena para disfrutarla esta vez de manera genuina y atesorar su compañía como tanto lo tiene merecido? (Claro, suponiendo que no le deje un enorme pedazo de carbón por el mero hecho de ser hijo del Demonio)

-No sé en qué mundo crees que vives, pero debes despertar y darte cuenta de la realidad de la vida- molesto por meterle esa clase de pensamientos le tiró en la cara el sobre y le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse y seguir escuchando cosas que consideraba puras falacias.

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo, ¿Verdad?- todavía sosteniendo su sonrisa, Butters tomó la carta y fue a ponerla en un buzón para retirarse tarareando una canción manteniendo a duras penas el equilibrio sobre su extravagante bici olvidando por completo el accidente que acaba de tener.

Esas últimas palabras resonaron como eco dentro de la cabeza del pelinegro porque al ponerse a meditar en ellas se da cuenta de que es verdad. ¿Qué puede perder si lo intenta? No es como si le importase mucho su orgullo o dignidad al hacer algo que hacen otros miles de infantes si con esto está la muy pequeña posibilidad de volver a ver a su padre y decirle todo lo que le tiene guardado.

Ahí estaba en la sala de su blanca mansión rodeaba por un jardín de flores que tanto cuidado requerían para mantenerse lindas sentado ante una mesa con papel a mano y mordiendo el borrador del lápiz que sostenía pensando en cómo hacerle petición.

Se dice que el Diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo pero parece que su hijo no heredó algo de su "basta sabiduría" por o saber cómo pedir las cosas con humildad o diciendo las palabras "por favor" al estar acostumbrado de que todo se le conceda en charola de plata por ser el príncipe del Pozo de Fuego Eterno careciendo totalmente de eso que tienen las personas que representan el mejor lado de la humanidad.

-Diablos… ¿Cómo se supone que le pida eso a ese vejestorio?- rascaba exasperado su nunca estando ya botando humo de las orejas -debo ir a tomar algo…- dejó la mesa y fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche junto con unas galletas para regresar a la sala.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo frío e insípido que era en verdad el panorama de su hogar. Tan solo, silencioso, carente de vida, sin nadie que lo hiciera sentir especial y querido siendo un eterno recordatorio de lo solo que va a estar de ahora en adelante. Ahora incluso atesoraba la compañía de alguno de los ex-novios de su padre como Saddam o Chris que en una ocasión llegaron a pelearse por el amor del Demonio y que en su momento fueron sus otras figuras paternas que trataron, a sus respectivas maneras, inculcarle buenos valores morales e importantes enseñanzas que tampoco supo apreciar.

-Solo… por siempre…- murmuró manteniendo en su boca un pedazo de la galleta que se estaba comiendo y parecía que una lágrima de fuego iba a salir de su ojo derecho. De repente, un foco se le prendió encima de la cabeza al ya saber que escribir en su carta para Santa Claus.

-¡ESO ES!- terminó de comerse la galleta y regresó a la mesa para ponerse a escribir.

 _ **PARA SANTA CLAUS:**_

 _Querido panzón capitalista, te habla el hijo del Demonio que dio su vida por tratar de detener al Hombre Oso Cerdo que casi destruye el inmundo pueblo de South Park. Probablemente esta sea la primera y única vez que te escriba una carta por lo que hablaré sin rodeo alguno e iré directo al grano._

 _Lo que quiero para Navidad es que mi papá esté conmigo y me acompañe. No quiero jugueticos ni demás mariconerías de ese estilo, solo quiero volver a tener a mi lado aunque sea por una sola noche al ser que me dio todo su amor y cariño de forma incondicional._

 _No tienes ni idea de lo triste y solo que me he sentido desde que él murió alejándose por completo de mi lado. Anhelo tanto su compañía y poder disfrutar genuinamente la navidad a su lado como nunca antes lo he hecho que soy capaz de ir en contra de mi naturaleza y escribirle una carta dirigida a alguien que es todo lo opuesto a lo que yo soy._

 _Ha ese grado es que llega mi desesperación que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso rebajarme a recurrir a lo que hacen los niños humanos normales, para ver de nuevo la cara sonriente de mi padre al menos una sola vez más para tenerla siempre gravada en mi memoria._

 _Como eres un supuesto "santo" sé que tienes los medios y contactos para cumplir esa petición en la que no debería de costarte nada de nada y debe ser lo más fácil del mundo, en especial por no ser algo material que deba ser hecho por los inmundos duendes que tienes por esclavos. Pero si no me ayudas solo por ser precisamente hijo del Diablo y me dejas un mero pedazo de carbón a modo de regalo verás lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando estoy molesto de verdad, gordinflón._

 _Atentamente Damien Thorne._

-¡LISTO! Ahora solo debo dejarla en un buzón- complacido metió la carta en un sobre negro con estampilla roja a la que le pasó su lengua parecida a la de una serpiente e ingresó a un portal de fuego para aparecer otra vez en el pueblo de South Park siendo ya de noche y se dirigió al mismo buzón en dónde Butters depositó su carta.

Iba a meterla pero se detuvo justo más de la mitad ya estaba adentro volviendo a pensar. ¿En serio tan desesperado está como para recurrir a este método? No le da vergüenza admitir que si amaba mucho a su padre, pero ¿Tanto así como para solicitar la ayuda de alguien quien técnicamente es uno de sus enemigos mortales?

-¿Qué rayos me está pasando? ¡¿CÓMO PUEDO REBAJARME A ESTE NIVEL?!- estaba molesto consigo mismo y vio con desprecio el sobre como si fuese el acta discriminatoria más grave que alguna vez se haya escrito -si papá se enterase de le estoy pidiendo ayuda a uno de nuestros enemigos mortales ¡ESTARÍA TOTALMENTE DECEPCIONADO DE MÍ!- la tiró a la nieve pisándola con furia para irse más cascarrabias de lo que ya estaba.

Si en el día se encontraba de lo más decaído, pasear por las oscuras y frías calles terminaban por acabar con los pocos ánimos que había recuperado porque ya no había nadie cerca a quién le pudiera hacer alguna maldad para tratar de hacerse sentir mejor o que por lo menos le dedicara media palabra para no sentirse tan solo haciendo que se replanteara si tomo la decisión más sabia.

¿Vale más su supuesta dignidad y orgullo que la posibilidad de volver a ser estrujado por los brazos de su padre? ¿Su odio dirigido hacía figuras santas y divinas supera al amor que le guarda a su progenitor? ¿En verdad este estaría molesto si supiese que solicitó la ayuda de Santa Claus para volver a verlo o estaría de lo más feliz al darse cuenta de que lo sigue queriendo mucho?

Complejos de ese tipo no ayudaban para nada y solo le generaban deseos de arrancarse la cabeza para no tener que lidiar con esos pensamientos llegando al punto de taparse las orejas en un intento para acallar las voces que oía debatir en su mente.

Hasta que recordó una parte de la charla que tuvo con Butters en la que esta le dice que si lo que pide es algo que sale de lo más profundo de su corazón puede que se le haga realidad. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad le está diciendo el corazón? ¿Está totalmente de acuerdo con las voces que lo azotan como si fuesen miles de látigos o le dice que deje de ser tan terco e infantil y sea honesto consigo mismo?

Muy difícil le resulta pensar con claridad por todo lo que está pasando en esos instantes por su cabeza. Ahora lo que debía encontrar era algo que no distraiga su mente del problema, sino que le diese una respuesta clara y definitiva.

Pero ¿En dónde? Si nuevamente se encontraba en el pueblo que vio morir a su papá, ¿No debería ser ahí en dónde encuentre las respuestas? Solo debe buscar en el lugar adecuado.

Debido a su cabello y prendas negras junto con su piel tan pálida se podía camuflar muy bien entre las sombras y nieve al ir a una de las casas, que por una gran casualidad, se trataba de la vivienda de Butters y se asomó por la ventana para ver cómo le iba y si seguía igual de feliz.

Claro que lo estaba. Ahora mismo ayudaba a sus padres con los últimos preparativos para festejar la Noche Buena en familia como tanto anhelaba demostrando que si se le cumplió su deseo de permanecer juntos como una familia feliz… y mucho más debido a la gran cantidad de regalos que estaban bajo el árbol y no muy lejos de estos unas cajas de cartón con la palabra Amazon.

¿No se le podía cumplir también su propio deseo? Aunque es mucho más fácil hacer que una familia permanezca junta que a traer por un día el alma de alguien que ya está establecido en el Cielo, quería mantener un poco de esa pequeña esperanza que le dio el rubio.

Por lo que eligió otra casa al azar siendo ahora la de Kyle. Como el pelirrojo es judío seguramente no celebraría la Navidad y tendrá una segunda perspectiva y opinión de lo que podría hacer.

Gran fue su sorpresa al ver ahí no solo a los Broflovski sino también a los Marsh. Las dos familias se habían unido para pasar juntas la Navidad demostrando que no importa la religión a la que pertenezca, no hay barreras que le impidan a alguien estar junto a aquellas personas que le sean valiosas independientemente de sus creencias… aunque para Randy era más bien un pretexto para poder fanfarronear el bello abrigo que le pudo conseguir a Sharon y demás obsequios mostrando con orgullo sus "cicatrices de guerra" como si hubiese hecho una gran proeza.

Posó su vista en Stan y Kyle, que también tenían sus propias heridas causadas por haber tenido que hacer maromas para salvar la Navidad, felices de poder estar juntos para celebrar esta festividad como lo han hecho desde que tienen memoria intercambiando regalos compartiendo genuinas risas hasta que el torpe, indeseable y pedante primo del pelirrojo se les acercó arruinando el ambiente amistoso poniendo a prueba su gran paciencia deseando que la tierra se lo tragara para nunca tener que volverlo a ver.

Continuó su recorrido llegando hasta el hogar del culón de Cartman. ¿Qué podría aprender de alguien tan detestable que en más de una ocasión ha demostrado ser más despiadado que él o que cualquier otro ente maligno sobrenatural?

Si había algo de lo que podría tomar nota y era en lo mucho que se parecían en algunos aspectos, como que son unos mocosos caprichosos e inmaduros que solo piensan en su propia felicidad sin tomar en consideración a las demás personas por ejemplo, pero también en porque tienen una sola figura fraternal que los ama sin importar lo que sean y que les da todo su amor y cariño siendo el caso del obeso su puta madre que lo consciente de manera subnormal.

No pudo evitar hacer una comparación de su vida con la de Eric preguntándose si en verdad era así de caprichoso al ver como él le exige a su mamá que le dé lo que cree merecerse y ella lo complace no poniendo objeción alguna. ¿Así de grande era la paciencia que su papá le tenía? Era de la más completa admiración por no haberlo mandado a sí mismo, corrección, mandarlo al diablo y darle una buena tunda para que aprenda a comportarse.

Caminando al querer reflexionar por enésima vez no se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando a la parte menos "civilizada" del poblado terminando ahora ante la muy deteriorada casa de Kenny. Se preguntaba si alguien con recursos tan limitados como él también festejaría de manera genuina al no recibir regalos materiales o si estaría amargado, triste o resentido.

Volvió a quedarse sorprendido al verlo reír genuinamente. El interior de la residencia sigue siendo el mismo chiquero de siempre aparte de tener unos muy deplorables adornos navideños pero él estaba feliz al tener la compañía de su hermana menor Karen al contarle la aventura que tuvo con sus amigos para salvar la Navidad.

Las tiernas risas que salían de los labios de la pequeña parecían ser el único regalo que requería para estar de lo más alegre en Navidad en contraste con muchas personas en el mundo que a pesar de que prácticamente pueden tener lo que quieran se amargan por cualquier cosa infravalorando la valiosa compañía de aquellos que consideran seres queridos.

Cerca de ellos estaba sentado en el sofá Kevin, el hermano mayor, que tenía la cara apoyada perezosamente en una mano viendo con desinterés la TV soltando pequeñas risas por las cosas que decían el rubio y la castaña mostrando que la compañía de ellos es su más grande deleite. Mientras que Carol, la mamá, trataba de preparar algo en la cocina tarareando feliz una canción navideña siendo acompañada por Stuart… que estaba tirado inconsciente en el sucio piso siendo mordisqueado por una rata teniendo un ojo morado, un gran chichón en la frente y al lado de su cabeza se encontraba un rodillo para amasar que seguramente fue lo que lo dejó viendo estrellitas

Habiendo ya visto esos escenarios, Damien se volvió a reformular la pregunta: ¿Vale la pena enviarle a Santa Claus una carta en dónde le pide que permita que el alma de su padre lo visite en Noche buena para tener aunque sea una pizca de la felicidad que han mostrado todos a los que espió? Por más que le cueste el orgullo y sus principios la respuesta a esa pregunta es un rotundo:

SÍ

Con tal de sentir nuevamente sus cálidos brazos rodeando su pequeño cuerpo al darle un amoroso fraternal, de oír decirle que lo ama y adora más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, de que la piel de sus mejillas sean impregnadas nuevamente por el dulce sabor de sus labios cada vez que le daba uno de sus empalagosos besos, sería capaz de poner esa carta en el buzón y hacer mucho más sin importar cuál sea el costo.

Firme en su decisión regresó a ese buzón y tomó la carta para sacudirla dejándola lo más presentable posible para al fin meterla en el gran objeto metálico.

-Solo me falta tener que decir una plegaria para que esa bola de cebo la reciba y cumpla la petición sin poner objeción alguna o la tire al retrete enseguida- ironizando al tener en cuenta esa posibilidad regresó a sus aposentos deseando con todo su ser que su petición se haga realidad.

(…)

Mientras que Damien se había puesto a debatir sobre si hacer y enviar esa carta o no, en el Cielo si se estaba celebrando la Navidad y todos se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande respetando los valores morales que se deben tener, aunque la decoración era más bien para festejar un cumpleaños. ¿Para quién será?

-¡¿Qué me trajiste?! ¡¿Qué me trajiste?!- preguntaba un muy entusiasmado Jesús sentado ante una larga mesa llevando puesto un gorrito rodeado por muchos obsequios juntando rápidamente sus manos cuando le pasaron otro presente -¡¿Qué será?! ¡¿Qué será?!- comportándose como un niño chiquito quitó la envoltura para ver de qué se trataba.

-¡UN ARPA DE ORO CON INCRUSTACIONES DE ORO! Lo que siempre he querido, ¡GRACIAS, MOISÉS!- agradeció a su buen amigo en la lucha contra las fuerzas del mal y figura religiosa para los judíos que posee la forma de un gran trompo de color anaranjado.

-De nada- se retiró para juntarse con los demás que le dieron ya un regalo al cumpleañero.

Después de tantas Navidades en las que todos olvidaron que en este día cumple otro año más de vida sumergiéndolo en una enorme depresión, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente en verdad en el Cielo cuando le dedicaron una fiesta sorpresa en dónde se podía permitir dejar salir a su niño interior y gozar a lo grande.

-Te veo muy feliz, Santa. ¿No se supone que debes estar de lo más desesperado tratando de hallar la manera de que tus gnomos vuelvan a trabajar?- cuestionó Buda al hombre de traje rojo.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! En realidad eso fue un muy necesitado aire fresco. Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última Navidad en la que he estado así de relajado sin tener que trabajar como loco para entregar los regalos a todos los niños del mundo. No sé cómo pasó, pero le doy gracias a Dios por tener este tiempo de paz y alegría- le dio un sorbo a su Martini.

-¿No vas a revisar las cartas de los niños que pidieron cosas simples? Ya sabes, los que no quieren regalos u obsequios físicos sino cosas que salgan del corazón- quiso saber el tipo de piel amarilla.

-¿Para qué? Si los únicos que me han enviado ese tipo de cartas han sido un tal Leopold Stouch que pidió que su familia permanezca junta al que ya le cumplí eso y un Eric Cartman que solicitó la aberración de exterminar a todos los judíos y pelirrojos que existen. Dudo que haya otro por ahí que pida algo que no sea un juguete nuevo o alguna cosa así- estaba totalmente seguro de eso.

-No lo digas tan rápido. Justamente ahora te acaba de llegar una carta de ese estilo- casi se atoró con su bebida cuando el Arcángel Miguel se le acercó con la carta de Damien.

-¿En serio? Bueno, si solo es una supongo que no me costará nada echarle el ojo- la tomó y comenzó a leerla para que en su cara se formara una expresión de enojo por la forma en como el chico le pidió su más anhelado deseo -no sé quién sea ese Damien Thorne, pero de ninguna forma voy a ayudar a un niño tan grosero e inculto como lo es él- amañó con romperla.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- lo detuvo… el mismo Demonio que a pesar de tener aureola y alas de ángel contrasta completamente con todo lo que lo rodea -¿Dijiste Damien Thorne? ¡SI SE TRATA DE MI ADORABLE HIJO!- se la quitó leyéndola apresuradamente y a los pocos segundos sus ojos amarillos se llenaron de lágrimas -todo lo que quiere para Navidad es que yo esté a su lado para no sentirse solo, mi pobre hijito…- apegó la carta a su pecho sintiéndose dichoso de ver que lo que más desea su infernal retoño es su indispensable compañía que vale más que todo el oro del mundo. Para un padre o madre no hay mejor regalo que saber que sus hijos lo aman y aprecian más que nada.

-Oh, entiendo muy bien a Damien. Yo también atesoraba eso de niño…- suspiró Pip teniéndole algo de pesar al amigo que una vez lo convirtió en un bello espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

-Pues de malas. No voy a cumplir la petición de un niño tan vulgar y pecaminoso- negó Papa Noel.

-Vamos, Noel. No seas malito. ¿Qué no se supone que siempre acatas las peticiones de los niños cuyos deseos salen de lo más profundo de sus almas? Por algo te haces llamar a ti mismo SANTA Claus, ¿No?- trató de apelar a su sentido humanitario y a uno de sus sobre nombres que lo han hecho tan famoso y explotado a nivel mundial.

-Arg… bien, bien. Te permitiré ir a verlo en Noche Buena solo porque estoy tan feliz de tener esta Navidad libre de todo estrés y trabajo- accedió a regañadientes y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-No te pongas muy cómodo. Acabo de recibir un mensaje diciendo que los gnomos que trabajan para ti dejaron de hacer huelga y están listos para seguir trabajando- de inmediato escupió el Martini y se golpeó varias veces cuando Miguel le dio ese notificado.

-¡AY NO ME JODAN! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡ME CAGO EN DI…!- casi estuvo por decir un grave sacrilegio si no fuese porque el Todo Poderoso carraspeó un poco para recordarle que estaba ahí presente -¡QUI-QUI-QUISE DECIR, ESTOY TAMBIÉN LISTO PARA LA ACCIÓN!- sudaba a nervios y parpadeaba sin control sonriendo de lo más aterrado.

-Descuida, Santa. Tengo algo que te levantará los ánimos y te mantendrá a toda potencia para que no flaquees en ningún momento- el profeta de la religión budista le ofreció una bolsa de plástico llena de un particular polvo blanco.

-¡BUDA!- todos le llamaron la atención ante tal oferta indigna de una figura religiosa, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros como si nada diciendo: "¿Qué?"

(…)

Era Noche Buena y Damien estaba volvía a estar en la sala de su hogar ahora sumergida en la completa oscuridad esperando impaciente que su padre hiciese acto de presencia en cualquier momento estando sentado en el sillón moviendo de arriba abajo el índice derecho, en una esquina había un árbol de Navidad al que se le notaba que fue echo a la carrera y encima de este hay un cartel que decía: "¡BIENVENIDO, PAPI!" dando por hecho de que si se le iba a cumplir su deseo.

Miró la hora en un reloj colgado en la pared que decía las 11:30. Bufó porque ya era casi media noche y no había rastro alguno de su papá y peor aún debido a que estaba comenzando a sentir sueño y quería recibirlo despierto con los brazos abiertos.

Recargó su cara en la mano tratando de mantener abiertos los párpados que le pesaban más y más, y para no quedarse dormido, llegó a los extremos de pincharse a sí mismo con un tridente cuyo efecto no le duraba mucho e inevitablemente fue vencido por el sueño dejando salir un chorro de babas que más bien parecía alquitrán escurriendo por una pared de mármol.

-Damien… Damien… Dami…- canturreó una voz en el aire pero solo se limitó a removerse abrazándose a sí mismo -siempre te has visto tierno cuando duermes- tan profundo estaba que no se percató de como unos fuerte brazos tomaron con delicadeza su pequeño cuerpo meciéndolo como si fuese un bebé -despierta, hijo mío- acarició con ternura su azabache cabello.

-… eh… ¿Qué?- despertó confundido parpadeando un par de veces moviendo despacio la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta notar que estaba siendo cargado y al ver hacia arriba vio el risueño rostro de su padre -pa… ¿Papá?- sorprendido se frotó los ojos para verlo mejor y asegurarse de que no se tratase de un sueño -¿En-en serio eres tú?- asintió riendo por su reacción.

Empezó a transpirar teniendo el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora a la vez que se le formó una gran y radiante sonrisa en su pálido rostro que fue adornado por líneas llameantes perteneciendo a las lágrimas de fuego que salían de sus ojos.

-¡PAPÁ!- no conteniendo la dicha, y actuando como lo haría un niño normal que estuviese en su misma posición, se le tiró encima pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello dándole un beso en la mejilla aspirando el olor a azufre combinado con fresas que emanaba cuando escondió la cara en su cuello -¡TE HE EXTRAÑADO TANTO, PAPI!.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, hijo- lo apegó su cuerpo meciéndolo palmeándole la espalda también deleitándose con su olor a carbón y flores -no sabes la alegría que me dio saber que todo lo que querías para Navidad era mi compañía. ¿En serio me echas tanto de menos?

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, PAPI!- se separó para poder apreciarlo mejor asegurándose de que en verdad estaba ahí no fuese un sueño -pensé que nunca más iba te iba a volver a ver- sus labios temblaron amenazando a ponerse a chillar como el niño chiquito que es.

-Yo siempre estaré junto a ti mientras me tengas en tu corazón, hijo mío, nunca lo olvides- acarició su cabello para que se le fuera la angustia y le volviera a dedicar una de esas sonrisas sinceras que no le dedica a nadie más -pero bueno, solo puedo estar aquí por una noche así que no la podemos desaprovechar. ¿Cómo han estado todos en mi ausencia? ¿Han seguido honrando la Navidad como se los he enseñado?- lo bajó viendo los lamentables adornos que puso, pero que les resultaban adorables por ser un intento de su parte por emular lo que le hace con naturalidad.

-No. Todos han estado tristes desde tu muerte y nadie quiere celebrar- lo tomó de una mano cuando caminaron a la cocina en dónde habían más de esas deliciosas galletitas.

-Entonces tengo mucho que hacer. Debo recordarles a todos el significado real de esta noche para que no sigan tristes por mi muerte- agarró uno de esos dulces para comérselo de un solo mordisco -¿Me ayudas, hijo?

-¡POR SUPUESTO, PAPI! Será todo un placer- en otros tiempos se hubiese negado rotundamente, pero como esta seguramente sería la última vez en la que podría convivir con él y sumado a todo lo que vio ante de poner la carta en el buzón, quería disfrutarlo al máximo sin ningún tipo de atadura moral.

(…)

-¡Su atención, su atención todos por favor!- llamó Damien usando un megáfono parado sobre una tarima en medio de un parque para que todos los que estuviesen cerca le prestaran atención. Sin muchos ánimos los otros diablos y las almas de los condenados se le acercaron para ver que quería

-Sé muy bien que todos tienen los ánimos más hundidos que la Bolsa de Valores por la muerte de mi padre, pero aquí les traigo algo que hará que festejemos como nunca antes lo hemos hecho- sujetó una gran manta blanca con la que tapaba al Diablo que debía hacer el enorme esfuerzo de aguantarse la risa que le daba la manera en como su hijo lo quería presentar ante los demás.

-¿Una caja llena lindos niños que están dispuestos a complacer nuestras más bellas fantasías?- sugirió un cura pedófilo haciendo que todos los que compartieran sus mismos retorcidos gustos entraran en calor dejando volar su imaginación.

-No, gran pendejo. Me refiero a esto- sin más preámbulos retiró la manta dejando al descubierto a su papá que parecía brillar como si fuese una vela en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad.

Todos se quedaron sin habla estando de lo más asombrados por ver a su amo y señor de vuelta y en una sola pieza como si nunca hubiese muerto a manos de ese horripilante monstruo. Era como si su mera presencia les hubiese devuelto la vitalidad y ganas de seguir viviendo (En sentido figurado para las almas de los muertos claro está)

-¿Qué les pasa? Es como si nunca hubiesen visto un fantasma- bromeó para romper la tensión.

-¡ES UN MILAGRO!- canturreó Michael Jackson para que así se le acercaran bombardeándolo con miles de preguntas, en especial como es que estaba aquí y si vino para quedarse.

-No, no. ¿Qué no ven mi aureola y alas? Yo ya estoy muerto y no soy Jesús para revivir al tercer día. Si estoy aquí es porque mi dulce hijo le escribió una carta a Santa Claus para que me permitiera acompañarlo en Noche Buena- palmeó la cabeza de Damien que rió de la forma más tierna que podía -así que dejen esas caras largas y pongamos en marcha para celebrar la Navidad como hay que hacerlo, como lo hemos hecho por tantos años y como lo seguirán haciendo por mucho tiempo más- un colectivo: "¡SÍ!" resonó por todo el lugar poniéndole fin al silencio sepulcral que había estado predominando.

-¿Y te puedo dar el regalo que siempre te daba luego de cada celebración?- propuso seductor Saddam que a su manera estaba de lo más alegre de volver a tenerlo disponible.

-¡TÚ TE CALLAS!- Damien lo desintegró reduciéndolo a cenizas al lanzarle una bola de fuego para que no interrumpiera -ahora a darle vida a la mejor Navidad Infernal que alguna vez se haya hecho, ¡MANOS A LA OBRA!

Tal y como lo afirmó, esa fue la mejor Navidad que alguna vez se haya festejado en el Hades en donde a una velocidad admirable los adornos navideños decoraron hasta el último rincón opacando lo oscuro y tétrico rodeado por puro fue o magma ardiente por bellos y vivos colores cambiando radicalmente la atmosfera tan penosa que antes había al igual que los suspiros de lamento que fueron remplazados por todo tipo de villancicos y canciones navideñas entonadas a puro pulmón tanto por los espíritus como por cada uno de los diablos ahí presentes.

Los regalos tampoco se demoraron en hacer acto de aparición representando no el aspecto comercial que la festividad se ha ganado con los años, sino el aprecio y amor mutuo que se tienen los que poseen un fuerte lazo con alguien más sin importar si es demonio o humano honrando esa parte de la tradición mucho mejor de lo que hacen varias de las personas en el mundo de los vivos.

Juegos infantiles como esquiar, hacer angelitos en la nieva o desatar guerras de nieve (Siendo este elemento reemplazado por polvo, cenizas y hollín) entre otros se llevaron a cabo terminando por levantar aún más los ánimos haciendo que las risas se combinasen con el de las tonadas. Nadie nunca pensaría que en ese lugar es en donde supuestamente se le debe aplicar las peores torturas inimaginables a toda alma que en vida hizo los actos más crueles y atroces.

-Sí. Sin dudas esta ha sido la mejor Navidad que alguna vez hayamos tenido- suspiró complacido el Diablo respirando hondamente viendo desde un balcón todo lo que pudieron hacer en el poco lapso de tiempo que tiene -prométeme que la seguirás honrado de este modo en mi ausencia, hijo

-Por supuesto, papi. Siempre- afirmó tomándole de nuevo la mano -y bueno… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿No deberíamos hacer alguno de esos jueguitos que tanto te gustaba hacer?

-Aunque me gustaría seguir divirtiéndome a lo grande, mi tiempo ya casi se ha acabado- la expresión de alegría y dicha que el niño ha tenido desde que llegó se evaporó dando paso a una de gran dolor y tristeza -no te pongas así, hijo. Sabías muy bien que no me iba a quedar por mucho tiempo- acarició en mejilla derecha para que su último momento juntos no se volviese un recuerdo doloroso para ambos.

-Tu deseo se cumplió y pudimos pasar esta Navidad en familia como tanto deseaste haciendo tantas cosas juntos. Así que no hagas uno de tus berrinches, jovencito- fingió estar regañándolo con tono severo logrando que riera.

-No habría podido desear nada mejor que esto. Pero… ¿Te volveré a ver algún día?- esto era lo que más le pesaba en el alma.

-Tal vez no mañana, tal vez no en mil vidas humanas, pero algún día nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro- besó su frente con la ternura de una madre -pero antes de irme, quiero darte esto- creó una bola de fuego en sus manos que desapareció mostrando un collar de oro que posee un guardapelo -toma, para que nunca me olvides- al abrirlo reveló que había una foto de ellos juntos sonriendo amorosamente.

-Jamás podría olvidarte, papi- lo sostuvo volviendo a soltar lágrimas al verlo fijamente.

-Ni yo a ti, mi tierno angelito- después de decir eso, su cuerpo brilló intensamente mientras se elevaba al ser su hora de partir -adiós, Damien. Siempre te estaré viendo desde el Cielo, recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado para ser un digno regidor del Infierno, sé feliz y si algún día consigues a ese alguien especial en tu corazón procura que no sea un patán agresivo como Saddam o una florecita delicada como Chris- agitó su mano derecha despidiéndose con una última broma.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós, papá…- también agitó la suya hasta que desapareció en un destello que lo dejó ciego por uno segundos -algún día… algún día…- miró nuevamente el guardapelo sonriendo al pasar su dedo por la fotografía.

(…)

Al día siguiente los niños de South Park jugaban de lo más alegres por las calles estrenando los regalos que a consiguieron tanto por parte de sus padres como a costa del esfuerzo sobrenatural que hizo Santa Claus para dárselos a último momento y que le costó cada vértebra de su espalda.

Pero ninguna de esas sonrisas se podía comparar con la de Damien que paseaba de lo más alegre por las calles tarareando una canción navideña manteniendo las manos en sus bolsillos y llevando puesto sin vergüenza alguna el collar de oro. Estaba de tan buen humor que al ver si otros chicos están en problemas los ayudaba discretamente usando sus poderes para que no perdieran la alegría y siguieran divirtiéndose a lo grande.

-Ay… ay… alguien… ¿Alguien quiere un delicioso bastón de caramelo?- increíblemente ese mismo tipo disfrazado de Santa Claus sobrevivió al estallido de los fuegos artificiales, pero claro, estando postrado en una silla de ruedas con graves quemaduras por su cuerpo recubierto por vengas, gasas y yesos.

-Deme uno, por favor- solicitó, y al ver que se trataba del sujeto al que lastimo gravemente, quiso enmendar su error -¡MIRE ESO DE ALLÁ! ¡El Hombre Oso Cerdo volvió al ataque!- señaló a la derecha para así distraerlo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!- miró aterrado en esa dirección solo viendo a los niños jugando -pero si no hay nada, niño. ¿Por qué me…?- al mirar al frente Damien no estaban, sino una gran jarra con forma de Papá Noel llena de dinero -¿Qué rayos…?- con una temblorosa mano izquierda sujetó uno de los farros de billetes -no sé de dónde salió esto, ¡PERO AL FIN VOY A TENER UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD CON MI FAMILIA!- milagrosamente se pudo poner de pie y dio un salto juntando sus talones para enseguida desplomarse retorciéndose del dolor -¡MI ESPALDA, MI ESPALDA!

-De nada- riendo por eso, el pelinegro se retiró comiéndose el dulce y viendo otra vez la foto de él junto a su para nada atemorizante progenitor.

El ser que lo amó y aceptó tal y como es, el ser al que nunca supo valorar hasta que se le fue arrebatado, el ser que supuestamente debía representar todo lo malo de la humanidad cuando en verdad ha sido capaz de mostrar una de sus mejores facetas, el ser sin vergüenza alguna mostraba abiertamente sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, el ser por el cuál supo apreciar el verdadero significado de la Navidad en su afán de volver a verlo, el ser que sin importar el paso de los eones y en dónde se encuentre siempre estará…

 _ **A SU LADO…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 28/12/2018.**

 **Y eso fue todo (Con un pañuelo me soplo la nariz y trato de secar las lágrimas que se me salen de los ojos) No saben cómo lloré cuando tuve que escribir las partes emotivas de esta historia, ¡SOY VÍCTIMA DE MIS PROPIOS INVENTOS, WAHAHAHAHA! (Sigo llorando de forma exagerada)**

 **Dejando de lado mis sobreactuaciones, espero que todos ustedes hayan tenido una feliz Navidad y lo pasaran de lo más bien celebrando como es debido, que como lo digo aquí, es estar junto con la familia y los que uno más quiere porque tener a los seres queridos a su lado es el mejor regalo que uno puede recibir por estas fechas… a pesar de que con el pasar de los años todo se ha reducido a los regalos y objetos materiales para la desgracia de Santa Claus y sus pobres gnomos que trabajan como burros por estas fechas XD**

 **Da cierta ternura ver a alguien como Damien escribiéndole una carta a Papá Noel pidiéndole que le permitiera a su padre visitarlo en Noche Buena, ¿Cuántos niños y niñas no han hecho esa clase de petición? Ojalá a todos los que piden esa clase de cosas se les hiciera realidad…**

 **De igual manera, espero que les gustase el fic y su enseñanza y he de confesar que en un momento pensé adaptar esta historia como una para el Día de los Inocentes en donde Damien al estar con su padre despierte al día siguiente solo en la sala descubriendo que todo eso fue un sueño y una mala broma hecha por Santa Claus a modo de reprimenda por la carta tan obscena que le dedico, pero si lo hubiese hecho así, la historia perdería todo el significado.**

 **Y si alguien por ahí se pregunta: "¿Cómo es eso de que el Hombre Oso Cerdo mató al Diablo y esté terminó en el Cielo?" bueno, eso es algo que pasó en los episodios de la última temporada que me dieron la inspiración para hacer este fic (Ups, lamente si Spolié a más de uno XD)**

 **Así que sin más, me despido no sin antes desearle una feliz Navidad (A pesar de que me retrasé tres días XD) y un próspero año nuevo a todos ustedes y que se les cumplan todas sus metas y objetivos, y antes de retirarme, debo hacer mención de todos los otros fics navideños que he hecho con el correr de los años:**

 **El Mejor Presente es Estar Presente**

 **¡El Significado de la Navidad!**

 **Los Fantasmas de Cartman**

 **¡A Último Momento!**

 **El Mejor Regalo de Todos**

 **Espíritu Navideño**

 **En sus momentos fueron del agrado de muchas personas y les aseguro que también les sacaran muchas risas… aunque claro, como en esos tiempos era principiante, no me hago responsable si causo cáncer visual XD**


End file.
